


Let me be the one you meet

by LizziRiver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hallucinations, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Что сегодня, - спросил я, - морфий или кокаин?<br/>Шерлок лениво отвел глаза от старой книги с готическим шрифтом.<br/>- Кокаин, - ответил он. - Семипроцентный. Хочешь попробовать?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be the one you meet

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Andy_Muse: Пост-Рейхенбах. Джон живёт на Бейкер-стрит, один, ни с кем особо не общается, а через некоторое время начинает видеть галлюцинации с Шерлоком, как будто тот всё ещё живёт с ним. И вот однажды он находит футляр Шерлока со шприцом и бутылочками с растворами, разглядывает, кладёт на полочку, а через некоторое время возвращается домой с работы и видит Шерлока, сидящего в кресле и вкалывающего себе наркотик.

When the sun goes down, down on your street  
Oh, let me be the one you meet  
For I’ve waited years for you to return to me  
Ben Gibbard "When The Sun Goes Down On Your Street"

 

Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, капли дождя бежали по щекам и спутанным волосам, руки его слегка подрагивали, а носки ботинок ощущали пустоту. Он покачнулся – на краю обрыва ли, крыши ли, – открыл глаза и отшатнулся.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Джон? – это Шерлок прямо перед ним, а обрыв, пустота переместились ему за спину. Шерлок был бледен, с запекшейся на щеке кровью.  
\- Джон, - повторял он монотонно, - Джон, Джон.   
Голос Шерлока становился все тише, сливаясь с шелестом дождя.  
Он опять закрыл глаза, дождь все лил, ветер усиливался, кто-то крепко схватил его за запястья, и то ли потянул на себя, то ли толкнул. Все перепуталось. Джон летел. Он открыл глаза, но перед ним был только серое небо. В его висках стучала кровь, а где-то на полу пиликал упавший будильник.  
Он все-таки умудрился поспать сегодня. Но это совсем не помогло. Джон отвернулся от окна, нащупал рукой на полу будильник и выключил его. А затем повернулся на спину и устало потер лоб рукой. Потолок ничуть изменился со вчерашнего вечера. Джон хорошо изучил его за последние месяцы. Он бросил взгляд на часы - еще один бесполезный рабочий день вот-вот должен был начаться.  
Он медленно встал, оделся во вчерашнюю одежду, которая была аккуратно оставлена на стуле, и спустился на кухню.  
\- Вы сегодня рано, - осторожно заметила миссис Хадсон. Люди выработали привычку разговаривать с Джоном осторожно, сначала его это раздражало, но теперь ему было все равно. Разве что он предпочел бы не слышать их вообще.   
\- Не хочу опоздать на работу, - ответил он довольно приветливо.  
-На работу? – удивленно спросила миссис Хадсон, - а разве вам нужно туда сегодня?  
Джон поднял голову и впервые за утро посмотрел на миссис Хадсон:   
\- Вы хотите сказать…  
\- Сегодня воскресенье, Джон, - с легкой улыбкой кивнула она. – Может, вам стоит вернуться в спальню, отдохнуть немного.  
\- Но я не устал, - коротко ответил он, выпивая стакан холодного молока. – Пойду, прогуляюсь.  
\- Надо полагать, вы также не голодны, - неодобрительно прошептала миссис Хадсон, пока Джон одевал куртку. Он зажмурился и посильнее хлопнул дверью.  
Он отгонял от себя мысли. Не только о случившемся, не только об их с Шерлоком жизни, любые мысли. Все, что он делал, было механическим. Привычным. Будничные ритуалы, которые составляли все его нынешнее существование. Джон не помнил, как оказался на этой улице. Теперь он направлялся к скамейке в парке неподалеку – его нога давала о себе знать. Трость размеренно отстукивала его шаги, эхом отдаваясь в его голове. Тук-тук. Как метроном или часы в гостиной. Джон редко теперь бывал в гостиной, или вообще в квартире, если уж на то пошло. Там было слишком сложно не думать. Не чувствовать – еще сложнее. Как же не видеть – когда дверь в комнату не заперта, если повернуть ручку, можно войти туда, где все вещи Шерлока остались, практически нетронутые, брошенные, оставленные, спрятанные. Как не ощущать запах, как избежать желания прикоснуться к этим сложенным в беспорядке глупым не реликвиям, как сдержаться, когда это все рядом, практически за стенкой. Но тогда воспоминания нахлынут, и уже не остановиться. Никак. Джон не мог позволить себе срывов. Больше нет. Во сне он кричал, пока горло не охрипло, бил посуду, ломал стекла, продирался сквозь узкие окна навстречу асфальту и летел. Летел вслед за Шерлоком.  
\- И часто вам снятся такие сны, Джон?  
Психотерапевт. По всей видимости, он был уже не в парке. Джону с трудом удавалось помнить такие переходы. Видимо, сегодня ему было назначено. Кажется, он не заметил, когда начал говорить вслух. Теперь же он молчал.  
\- Как ваша нога?   
Джон по привычке потер рукой бедро.  
\- Спасибо, сегодня лучше, - хрипло ответил он.  
\- Вы все еще принимаете обезболивающие?  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - покачал головой Джон, - я давно не… то есть, уже совсем не…  
Он замешкался, сам не зная почему.   
\- Джон, все нормально? Джон?  
В голове звенело, голос терапевта доносился сквозь плотный туман, он закрыл глаза, потом снова открыл и сказал уже увереннее:  
\- Сейчас я не принимаю никаких лекарств. Снотворные мне не помогает, от анальгетиков нет толка, успокоительные только вгоняют меня еще в большую апатию, так что, – он развел руками.  
\- Понятно. У вас бывают провалы в памяти, Джон?  
\- Нет, - быстро ответил он. Паника внезапно подступила к нему, душила, хватала за руки и за ноги, он еле дышал, и больше всего ему хотелось оказаться на улице.  
\- Простите, - сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках, - но я бы закончил на сегодня, если вы не против. В следующий раз как обычно?  
Он практически выбежал из кабинета, пронесся по тесному коридору, спустился по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку – все чтобы избавиться от мерзкого приступа удушливого страха и паники – что он вот-вот и сорвется. Он добежал до угла здания и завернул в переулок, прижался спиной к стене и облегченно выдохнул. Паника ушла. Он даже почувствовал странный прилив эйфории, возможно, это все адреналин и быстрый бег, на секундочку ему стало лучше. Кажется, он отвык от таких упражнений.  
\- Я бы тоже сбежал. Она ужасающе скучная.  
Шерлок стоял рядом, рубашка расстегнута, дыхание сбилось, как будто он бежал вслед за Джоном, волосы растрепаны, он тоже прижимался к стене и ухмылялся.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что просто тратишь там время, да ведь? Слушая этого якобы доктора? Она даже Андерсена заставляет выглядеть умным.  
Джон улыбнулся, Шерлок фыркнул, и они оба расхохотались.  
\- Ужин, - сказал Шерлок, надевая непонятно откуда взявшийся пиджак. – Ты целый день ничего не ел.  
\- Ты… - Джон потер лоб рукой и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, - ты же понимаешь, я должен спросить это. Я должен.  
Шерлок отвернулся и сделал неопределенное движение плечами, а потом зашагал так быстро, что Джон инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы ухватить его за руку  
\- Постой, - сказал он, – а как же ужин?  
\- Закажем еду на дом, - сказал Шерлок и пропал из виду. Или просто пропал.  
Джон пару минут стоял на месте. Ему не было больно и плохо, он не дышал тяжело, не жмурился от подступающих слез. Он был… растерян, пожалуй, самое правильное слово.  
\- Но я не успел спросить, - жалобно произнес он, - я ведь должен спросить.  
Он бросился к проезжающему мимо такси и взмахнул рукой.

На Бейкер-стрит было тихо. Миссис Хадсон, должно быть, ушла к соседям. Хорошо. Джон бросил куртку у порога, потом передумал и повесил ее на вешалку, подобрал упавший шарф, переложил пару газет, и только потом прошел в гостиную.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь есть? – Шерлок вопросительно направил на него смычок.  
Он сидел в своем любимом кресле в шелковом халате, который только вчера Джон видел сквозь приоткрытую дверь его комнаты, халат лежал смятый на груде других вещей. Теперь халат был на Шерлоке – рукава закатаны, пояс, как всегда болтался у пола. На коленях у Шерлока небрежно валялась скрипка, видно, он только что закончил играть. Джон молчал. Шерлок повторно ткнул в его направлении смычком:  
\- Ну, так что?  
\- Я не знаю, - медленно ответил Джон. – Я просто не голоден.  
\- Как правило, ты ешь гораздо больше и как минимум два раза в день, а ты, судя по твоему лицу и содержимому холодильника, - не ел уже больше трех дней. И неделю не ходил на работу. О, они, кстати, дали тебе отпуск без содержания три недели назад, ты знал об этом? Конечно, нет, ты вообще с трудом помнишь события прошедших дней, к тому же ты теперь не читаешь, не включал ноутбук или телевизор не меньше двух недель. Хотя нет, три недели телевизор и две ноутбук, и, разумеется, учитывая, что на работу ты зачем-то ходил даже после того, как тебе было четко сказано…  
\- Шерлок, Шерлок, - Джон поднял руку и устало присел на диван. – Я не понимаю тебя, прекрати, пожалуйста. Остановись. Ты же помнишь, вопрос. Я должен задать его.  
\- Сначала ты ответишь на мой.  
\- Нет, Шерлок, я…  
\- Что у тебя в верхнем ящике комода…  
\- Шерлок, скажи, пожалуйста, ты…  
\- …спрятанное под бельем, завернутое в твои старые носки…  
\- …только не ври, мне надо знать…  
\- …то, что ты достаешь как минимум два раза в день, когда думаешь, что никто не видит…  
\- … послушай меня на секундочку, ты, и правда…  
\- …конечно, кому бы тебя видеть, ты ведь один живешь, поэтому ты берешь в ванной еще кое-что и уходишь в спальню…  
\- … ты бы ведь сказал мне, если бы я начал…  
\- …закатай рукава, Джон…  
\- Ты настоящий, Шерлок?  
\- Ты принимаешь наркотики, Джон. Промедол внутривенно. Уже три недели.

И тут он вспомнил. Это было давно, буквально через пару недель после происшествия. Он сидел в комнате Шерлока, просто сидел, перебирая его вещи, одежду, книги, кипы нужных и бесполезных бумаг и нашел черный футляр. Он сразу понял, что это. Но, тем не менее, открыл. Увидел ампулы. Убедился. И вышел из комнаты. Ровно через 76 часов после этого он в первый раз увидел Шерлока. В своем любимом кресле. С ноутбуком на коленях. Он разговаривал с Джоном так, будто тот только вышел на пару часов и вернулся. Это было невыносимо приятно. Потом было еще пару раз – на улице, Шерлок просто возникал из ниоткуда и шагал рядом с ним, все это было так привычно и безумно необходимо, что Джон просто смирился с этими периодическими чудесными появлениями. Видениями. Явлениями. Не объяснял их. Не ждал и не особо надеялся. Ну, может, чуть-чуть. А потом все пропало. Насовсем. Джон был в ярости. Он разбил зеркало в ванной. Методичными, уверенными ударами, ощущая, как стекло забирается под кожу и упирается в костяшки. И нашел еще один тайник Шерлока, когда зеркало не выдержало напора и с грохотом рухнуло в раковину, а затем на пол. Снова ампулы. Джон выбросил бесполезный пузырек с таблетками и пошел за черным футляром в комнату Шерлока. Он сам тоже был там, поигрывал шприцом в руке, как прежде – смычком, и снисходительно улыбался.  
\- Что сегодня, - спросил Джон, как ни в чем не бывало, - морфий или кокаин?  
\- Кокаин, - ответил Шерлок, - семипроцентный. Хочешь попробовать?  
Он протянул шприц Джону, или Джон сам потянулся за шприцом, он этого уже не помнил. В один день запасы Шерлока подошли к концу, и сам он опять перестал появляться. Джон решил, что это правильно, что это к лучшему. Что ему надо научиться жить одному. А потом у него началась ломка. Дальнейшие события очень сложно было восстановить по памяти, но появление промедола должно было быть как-то связано с тем, что он зачем-то приходил на работу, когда его фактически уже уволили.  
Шерлок, правда, так и не вернулся, но отказаться от ежедневных уколов было уже почти невозможно, и Джон намеренно запутался в днях, дозах, времени суток и неотвеченных звонках. Зачем-то все еще ходил к психотерапевту. Лежал на кровати. Закрывал комнату Шерлока и подпирал дверь стулом. Сжигал вещи в неработающем камине. Удалял смс. Видел сны про дождь и падающих людей. Вытирал утром слезы со щек и подушки. Не плакал. Не спал.  
И вот теперь он вернулся. И Джон должен был знать. Но это же абсурд, полнейший абсурд. Он вскочил с дивана и повернулся к Шерлоку:  
\- Это же ты мне предложил! Ты не помнишь? Ты сам предложил!  
\- Я полагал, что ты обладаешь достаточным самоконтролем, чтобы не скатиться до банальной зависимости, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Видимо, я ошибался.  
\- Ты невыносим! – прорычал Джон, расхаживая по комнате, пока Шерлок вернулся к скрипке. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я зависим не от наркотиков! Это ты, ты в моей голове, а не они.  
Шерлок молчал, и только нестройные скрипичные звуки, похожие то ли на стон, то ли на крик, нарушали тишину. Когда они трансформировались в неясную, беспокойную мелодию, Джон остановился и сел в соседнее кресло, неотрывно глядя на играющего Шерлока. Мелодия становилась громче, разрывая тишину, струны и сердце Джона.  
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - тихо сказал он и закрыл глаза. А потом снова открыл и посмотрел на пустое кресло напротив.

Промедол должен был когда-нибудь закончиться. Джон лежал на не заправленной постели с открытыми глазами, полностью одетый и слушал, как Шерлок в гостиной мучает скрипичные струны. Это было так правильно, так по-настоящему. И все же это было неправдой. Он медленно закрыл глаза и под рваные звуки скрипки уснул. На этот раз – без сновидений. Когда он открыл глаза, Шерлок был рядом с ним, тоже в одежде и даже, кажется, в пальто, он сжимал его ладонь и размеренно дышал.  
\- Ты спрятал все мои сигареты, - сухо сказал Шерлок.  
\- Я их выбросил, - с усмешкой ответил Джон. – Единственное, что я выбросил.  
Джон никогда раньше не прикасался к Шерлоку, когда тот приходил к нему, он всегда думал, что развеет иллюзию, он всегда хотел, но никогда не решался. Сейчас он крепко держал Шерлока за руку.  
\- Почему ты здесь, если ты не настоящий? – вдруг спросил Джон.  
\- Помолчи, - ответил Шерлок.  
И Джон послушался его. За окном начался дождь, тот самый из сна, густой и вязкий, дождь, который поглощал людей, машины и здания, смешивал их, превращал в единое бестелесное нечто, заполнявшее улицы Лондона.  
\- Я больше не стану ничего себе вводить, - прошептал Джон, не зная, услышит ли его Шерлок или вообще кто-нибудь. – С меня хватит.  
Джон ждал чего-то ужасающего, но рука Шерлока по-прежнему сжимала его собственную, и он все еще чувствовал рядом его дыхание. Он смог бы это сделать, да, да, Он определенно смог бы. Переступить через все это. Жить своей жизнью. Выбраться из тумана на яркий свет.  
\- Ты придешь снова? – спросил Джон и закусил губу в ожидании ответа. – Ты настоящий?  
\- Ты можешь использовать дедукцию, Джон, - улыбнулся Шерлок, прежде чем выйти из спальни.  
Джон не потрудился выйти из дома до следующего утра. Промедол окончательно вывелся из его крови, и он знал, что больше никогда не увидит Шерлока. Никогда в жизни.  
Через полгода Джон определенно чувствовал себя лучше. Он спускался по лестнице после очередного сеанса психотерапевта, когда вдруг почувствовал запах сигаретного дыма. Под лестницей стоял Шерлок и с наслаждением курил.  
\- Я думал, мы решили, что ты бросишь походы к этому отвратительному психотерапевту, - заметил он непринужденно.  
Джон молчал и смотрел на сигарету.  
\- Что? Пластыри стали меня раздражать, - Шерлок пожал плечами. – Ты отлично выглядишь, Джон. Вернулся на работу, завел подружку, завязал с промедолом.  
\- Почему ты продолжаешь делать это? – вдруг спросил Джон, подходя к Шерлоку очень близко, так, что сигаретный дым щипал ему глаза.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся.  
\- Ты настоящий? Ответь мне! Почему ты не отвечаешь? – Джон попытался схватить Шерлока за руку, но тот увернулся.  
\- Потому что мне не нравится вопрос.  
Они замолчали. Шерлок потушил сигарету. Джон смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляд, не мог не смотреть.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, - наконец, сказал Джон.  
\- Нет, не хочешь, - ответил ему Шерлок.  
\- Нет, не хочу, - эхом повторил Джон.  
Он вернулся один в пустую и холодную квартиру, не стал задерживаться в гостиной или включать свет, а сразу же направился в спальню, закрыл дверь и задернул шторы. И после этого долго лежал в привычной позе, с открытыми глазами, уставившись в потолок. И только когда из гостиной послышались нежные, тихие, но отчетливые звуки скрипки, Джон повернулся на бок, закрыл глаза и тут же уснул.


End file.
